Friends With Benefits
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: "Thanks for the fun but I went and did it, the one thing I promised I would never do."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: SM Owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Jake,_

_Ever wonder how life can end up so fucked up?_

_You have rules that you insist on following through no matter what. But something always comes in the middle of it and completely wipes out any plan you thought up. I blame you for breaking every single rule we had set._

_Anyway that is neither here nor there._

_If you are reading this that means I'm gone. _

_No, not dead gone you idiot! I'm gone from the place that holds so much misery and pain for me. _

_Don't go and tell Seth I went and wrote you a note because then he'll only be more upset that he didn't get one. Just let him and my mother know that I love them both more than words can express. _

_Maybe one day I'll be back if I even remember everything once I'm through with my plan. No, I won't tell you what my plan is, but if you ever paid any attention to what I said to you in the past then you should know exactly what I'm about to do. By the time you read this though it'll be far too late to find me._

_Thanks for the fun but I went and did it, the one thing I promised I would never do. I won't say what 'it' exactly is in case someone else finds this. Just you knowing is one person too many. A letter is a pussy way out, I know, but if I had tried to say this to your face you would have tried to stop me. I definitely couldn't have that._

_There is one thing I ask of you….do __**NOT **__try_ _and look for me. Life will be better this way. After all, in the end, you finally got what you wanted. _

_Leah._

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong>**ou have to read next chapter to find out more about this story which should be up soon :) **

**I won't ruin it for anyone. It is a wolf story though and will have all the vamps and wolves in there. But my ending will make me feel a bit better. I will say this much there will be a few OC's and if you really love Bella you might not like my stories especially this one. **

** Go Blackwater! \(-_-)/**

**Who starts yet another story in the mist of already writing two? Apparently it helps the juices flow lol. **

**:)**

**Anyways Review. Tell me your thoughts!**

**xoxo**


	2. Ch1:Number One Rule

**Disclaimer: SM owns anything Twilight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch1: Number One Rule...<strong>

There is a chill that sweeps through the dark night on the border of La Push and Forks, Washington. It is a chill that Jacob Black does not feel as he stands out on his back porch that isn't lit. He doesn't need the light to see, his vision is far more advanced than any human, and with night light vision engrained in his head he would be able to walk around in complete darkness for the rest of his life if need be. He's only wearing a pair of shorts that need to be washed sometime soon and socks. He forgot the reason he placed them on his feet to begin with, there only making him uncomfortable. But he ignores that unpleasant feeling as he swears that he hears something.

His dark eyes look up for a second to scan the black pitch forest again. What is he looking for exactly?

Nothing yet…

He knows that nothing is out there except maybe two or three members of his pack and Leah.

_Leah. _

Jacob's heart rate increases from just the thought of her as he picks apart each line again and again. He's shaking so bad he fears that he will rip the delicate piece of paper in his large calloused hands. Jake brings the paper up to his nose and sniffs deeply. He can still smell her lingering scent of lilacs, honey dew and a hint of something that was purely just Leah. He had no other word for it. It was a scent that he had become deliriously addicted the moment she had allowed him to be close to her.

After inhaling for the fifth time he lowers the note and places his fingers over where she had written with purple ink, in the neatest writing he had ever seen anyone write. He can tell where she had gotten upset while writing when he comes across a few dried tear drops, along with a few tiny purple splotches from the pen she had been holding. Leah either had forgotten that he would be able to see it or she didn't care.

Jake starts re-reading it yet again as if it would change back time or change back the words written. Every line he reads just further infuriates him even more.

_If you are reading this that means I'm gone. _Of course he would have thought something extreme as death because people didn't just write 'gone' for any reason. And it was Leah Clearwater so expecting the unexpected was always the best way to go with her. Apparently she knew him better than he knew himself when she had the next line already prepared.

He didn't even know that she was still in pain or miserable because she had started to smile and laugh a lot more, she would hardly get angry and she had gotten extremely close with everyone in the pack, even Sam. Jake had guessed she had hid her pain even though he had asked her not to.

Jacob continues to go through the letter as she asked him to not tell Seth about receiving a letter from her. Jake didn't want to tell Seth anything but Leah's younger brother was extremely smart. He had noticed that she hadn't come home. It was the reason Jake was awake now. Seth's incessant worrying thoughts had fused along with his own causing Jake to wake up in panic mode. He immediately and quietly slipped out of bed, grabbing his cell phone from the bedside table. He walked out the room closing the bed room door intending to call Seth to find out what his problem was. But when he had caught a whiff of Leah's scent he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. She hadn't been in his place in fifteen days. He had counted each day she hadn't stopped by.

The smell wasn't that recent maybe a few hours old but she _had_ been there. Jacob literally almost went crazy until he finally smelled where the aroma was the strongest. On top of the refrigerator she left a purple envelope that was partly opened and then left out the same way she had come. But it must have taken her a few minutes to think about where she had wanted to leave it because her fragrance was potent in the spot that Jacob stood in when he grabbed for the envelope.

Jake wondered why he didn't smell and or hear her when she entered his place. He definitely would have tried to stop her, had he been able to see her. Leah had been avoiding him for the past two weeks, every time Jake would phase in, she would phase out. If he had happened to stop by at the two bed room apartment that Seth and Leah had shared, Seth would say Jake had just missed her by a few minutes. He could never imagine that this was what their relationship had come down to.

Had Jake had seen Leah he would have commanded that she'd stay. She would have been angry but she would still be here. He would have been able to talk this out with her. Jake tried to get his brain to remember any plans that she had discussed with him when she would be lying in his arms at night but couldn't come up with any. Not any that she had thoroughly discussed with him. It had to be something she had only brought up once or twice. Something that had probably made Jake so angry that she didn't bring it up again. But Leah was notorious for making Jake angry with some topics she brought up so he didn't know where he was supposed to start.

Leah always talked about leaving, and he always managed to get her to stay before. He wondered what had changed in the past week to make her actually really leave. She hadn't imprinted, he would have known if she had. Or would he? Leah was good with hiding her thoughts. He had to wonder though, if maybe she had really imprinted. Was that the reason that she had been ignoring him?

Jake wasn't stupid, Leah was a fast runner, that is if she even ran wolf, which after closing his eyes he knew that she didn't. It didn't matter if Jacob was human or wolf he always had the thoughts of his pack in his head whenever they weren't in human form. It was something that had drove him absolutely crazy in the beginning but now he was so used to it, that all he had to do was push it to the side in his mind until it became a small buzzing noise. Based on the note if she drove she was already a good four hours ahead of everyone else. He could still possibly find her if he knew where to start.

He still couldn't believe that she completely blamed him for everything, when the reason the whole ordeal started was her idea.

As Jake continued to rack his brain for any information the porch light came on. He didn't need to turn to see who it was. He had heard her get out of the bed, padding through the house in search of him. Jake narrowed his dark eyes as they had adjusted to the bright light.

"What are you doing out here in the dark Jacob?" Nessie's voice sounded like soft bells as she spoke.

Nothing at all like Leah, who's voice was usually playful, teasing, and flirty, but when she was in Beta mode clipped, demanding and unforgiving. Jacob had learned to love it.

Jake took a heavy breath. "Leah is…" Jake pauses trying to find the right word. He couldn't be weak, not now, not when he was going to have to explain this to his pack soon. He took a heavy breath. "… gone."

"Oh," is the only response he gets.

Jacob turns to look at her. Her hair is down and surprisingly still in place as her bronze ringlets was moved to the right side of her shoulder. If he hadn't seen for himself he would have been sure that she had been up for hours instead of minutes. Her brown eyes are wide instead of sleepy. She's still wearing her light lavender pajama set. He wonders how long she has been up.

Jacob had been fighting his imprint the moment he had started to fall for Leah. He knew that no one liked that he had imprinted on Renesmee or Nessie as he liked to call her, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. Jake still had lingering feelings for Leah even after he had imprinted. It was strange to him how he no longer saw any other girl including Bella, in a romantic light but he still had feelings for Leah. Apparently feelings that Leah had felt too when she had all but attacked him then proposed that they be friends with benefits when the Volturi had left seven years ago.

Everyone was happy with the arrangement, especially Jake's father who wanted a bundle of grandchildren. Billy really didn't take a liking to Renesmee even after all the years that had passed. Even the Cullen's were okay with it, all except for Bella who constantly got on him about having to choose between them one day and cheating on his imprint. Jake thought had Leah given him the chance he would definitely choose her without second thought. Damn what Bella had thought.

For some reason Nessie had invited herself to have a sleep over with him. Jake didn't have it in his heart to turn her away after she started to get upset that she never saw him anymore. He said she could stay after calling her parents to make sure it was okay then watched as she sauntered in and got set up. Jake was tired, it was the one day he had off from work and being sexually frustrated, overworked and worrying over why Leah wasn't trying to see him, had him in a put out mood. Renesmee threw out all her signs that she wanted him but Jake just said she had the bed in the guest room and he would see her in the morning.

Now that she was officially eighteen in a technical sense she wanted to try a more than platonic relationship with Jacob. Jake loved her but not like that. He thought maybe his feelings would magically change but he still didn't feel anything of the romantic sort. Jake wondered if it had anything to do with falling so hard for Leah in between all of that or was it something else entirely different. Jake's imprint was a whole new thing, no one else imprinted on a half human/half vampire. Not that there were many of her kind in the world anyway.

Jake did notice that not only was his imprint different than all the other wolves but he didn't have that all-consuming need to be with her all the time. He still had to visit with her once a week or it became a bit painful to do anything but he didn't need to see her every day like the majority of his pack had to see their true loves. Jake was still trying ways to fully break the imprint, but with his situation being all new he didn't know where to start.

Leah had another thing coming for her if she thought he wasn't going to look for her. She was his. She couldn't just leave his world after making him fall in love with her like this. Jacob rubbed his hand over his chest. He was about to have a very upset imprint in few minutes as he folded the note up and placed it in his back pocket.

"I'm taking you back to the main house." Jacob moved past her back into his house that he and his pack built from the ground up.

"Why?" Renesmee was right behind him as he walked to the guest bedroom and pulled off the socks.

"I have to find her." was all Jake says grabbing her bag and zipping it up.

Renesmee starts to pout crossing her hands over her chest. "No, Jacob."

His heart twists a bit at making his imprint upset yet again. He had been doing that a lot lately, though he tried hard not to.

"No?" Jacob questions and Renesmee nods once her ringlets bobbing along with her head. "It wasn't a question." He says as gently as he can holding back the growl that is already vibrating deep in his chest.

"You are _my_ Jacob. If she wants to leave _again_ let her she always comes back." Her eyes roll dramatically.

Jacob frowns. "You're going home even if I have to throw you on my shoulder and take you that way."

"I'm faster than you, try to catch me." She says playfully as a smile replaces the pout on her lips.

The small pain he felt in his chest ebbs away as she starts to get excited thinking of this as a game.

But Jake isn't in a playful mood, every second he's playing her game he's losing time to find Leah. He only let her believe that she was faster, when really he was the second fastest in the pack, the first being Leah. He would be able to catch her in his sleep if he wanted. He had a runaway Leah on his hands and it looked like the problems on his list was about to add up. Jake was about to have a very upset imprint, a very unhappy Bella, and an angry pack for losing the female that kept the balance in place.

* * *

><p>Leah is driving on the 101 highway at speeds that probably should have been illegal but she had to get away. She had to get away from La Push and she had to do it now. If she had any chance of escaping that life it was at this moment. She ignores her brothers worrying as she knows he's still out searching for her. But with the trail she put up it'll be a good few days before anyone would figure out the direction she went. By then she would be far away from there. She hoped her brother would forgive her for taking the cowards way out. She only left him with a few choice words before she left, that he probably wouldn't figure out until it was too late. Leaving him a note was out of the question.<p>

The rushing air coming through all the windows which are down feel really nice on Leah's overheated skin. She pulls out of the fast lane over to her far right as she sees her exit is just a few miles away now.

Seven years. Seven long years after the Volturi left without a fight and Leah was still pissed. They weren't as big and bad as everyone had claimed. She was prepared to give up her life that day. But it came down to a _talk_, Volturi bullying, the wolves just standing there and Bella's shield that ultimately had the Volturi fleeing off like they had a fire lit up their asses. She knew they were going to come back to finish what they had started, she just didn't know when. Leah also knew that with knowing about the packs La Push was probably in danger also.

She didn't plan on sticking around to find out.

She told herself that she wouldn't stay as soon as the Volturi scurried off but after she ran off for a few hours she ended up coming right back. No one had even noticed she was gone that was how short of a time that she disappeared. She had no idea what it was about La Push that kept her coming back but she hoped once she had gotten through with her plan that she would be done with it all.

Eight years being a shape shifter and she didn't look a day over twenty three even though technically she was twenty eight. It made her a bit upset that she would forever be stuck in this body unless she chose to stop phasing. Which she had tried, plenty of times but the anger would always consume her and she would end up back at square one.

Leah really wanted to do more than just leave a note to Jacob but she knew if she tried talking to anyone about it she would still be stuck there. She told him in the note how she felt cryptically. She had gone and done the number one rule she had set while fooling around with Jacob Black: Do Not Fall in Love. She had her reasons for that rule being in place, he was imprinted and she didn't want another Sam situation. But somewhere in between the time he had went from rough passionate sex to making love to her she couldn't stay anymore.

She really had gone and fell in love with her Alpha when the whole plan began on it just being sex. Nothing else.

She didn't think it would hurt as bad as it did to let him go when she was the one who had made the proposition in the first place. But it hurt badly. Renesmee had confessed to Leah a few weeks ago when Leah had went to talk to Carlisle, that she was going to accept the imprint. That was the moment Leah knew she couldn't see Jake anymore. No matter how great the sex was or how great of a cuddle buddy he was. Of all the wolves that had imprinted which was a good chunk of the pack now, excluding Leah, Seth, Embry and four of the younger pups, she knew that no one had been able to deny it for long if the imprintee gave in. The wolves that were imprinted never had tried to deny it because in the end it only made them sick, it completely lied in the hands of the imprintee. So she knew the moment she heard that secret from Renesmee one of them had to go. And Leah was it.

She always knew she was going to have to let Jacob Black go eventually. Seven years with him erasing a bit of the pain she had locked away in her was gone because of him. But she wasn't truly happy because he would never be completely hers. Not with an overpowering imprint in the way. And she refused to ask him to choose because in the end it would have been another Sam thing all over again. She definitely didn't need that pain, she knew she wouldn't be able to come back from it.

Leah almost misses her exit after shaking her head from her reverie she gets off the highway. She drives through the streets to find the place she is looking for. Leah waits until she sees the break in the tree's so that she could turn into the rocky trail. The forest surrounds her on her left and right side as she drives down a few miles before she finally reaches the house. It isn't much, just an old abandoned house, remodeled, surrounded and protected by the woods.

He's already standing outside shielded by the forest even though it is night time just as he had done the last she had seen him. When she almost killed him. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a buttoned down T-shirt with shoes that Leah can't recall the name of. She doesn't look at his face as she parks. Her door is pulled open as she presses the button to release her seatbelt.

"Sorry I'm late." Leah says as a greeting when he helps her out of the car.

"That doesn't matter...you came…" he says breathlessly before reaching for her hand after she shuts the door. "I've been waiting."

Leah takes his gloved hand in hers and allows him to walk her into the house, she hopes with her plan that she'll be able to forget Jacob Black, La Push, and her old life as she starts a new.

* * *

><p><strong>AN::: If you're confused I understand I didn't want to make the chapter too long as always.**

**There will be flashbacks of how Leah and Jake got to this point.**

**As much as I hated Breaking Dawn I can't completely ignore it because it does exist (sadly) but I like playing with the future as if it continued **

**A more _realistic _future that is.**

**Like I said before if you like Renesmee and or Bella this story will be a no go for you lol **

**Happy Endings for just _one_ person don't last forever in the real world *cough* Bella... :)**

**If I haven't lost you yet things will be pretty exciting soon**

**And if something is confusing let me know :) I can't fix it if I don't know**

**I love every single review I had received just off the Prologue you guys are the icing to my cake! **

**xoxo :)**

**Review lovies!**


End file.
